The life of Kodi The hedgehog
by CrystleIceFire
Summary: Kodi is a new girl in school. She meets Sonic the hedghog. But does Sonic realize she has a super evil alter ego, Blade? Not to metion Sonic having Amy as a girlfriend. A little of AmyXSonic, but no OC pairings.
1. Kodi's arrival

Chapter 1~ Kodi's arrival

Hello, my name is Kodi the hedgehog. I'm a normal 17 year old teenager. My best friends are Shade, an orange enchida with many skills in combat. And Rouge, a white bat. She works for the goverment. Me? Well..There is something special about me. I workk for Eggman an evil scientist. True, he raised me as a baby to become good at fighting and sneaking around quietly without notice. I'm his apprentice. My real name is Blade, but everyone except Eggman and his goons call me Kodi. I am a light blue color with shoulder leangth quills. I wear contacts so my eyes are green, but their real color is red. I have black highlights as well. When I'm Kodi I'm useally cheerful and happy, but when I'm Blade, I'm not so happy and not so cheerful, more tough and snappy. Today I am wearing dark blue capris with a long sleeved t-shirt. I almost always wear sneakers. But Blade wears blck baggy kakis and a black tank top with a skull on it that shows my belly button. I also wear many braclets as well, and makeup just so no one will reconize me. I wear black sneakers, and a black choke. Today I have to go to school like every teenager, so I'm riding the bus to school. Beside me sat Rouge and Shade, Rouge wore a black and purple striped halter top and black jean shorts. She wore purple wege heels. Shade on the other hand wore an Orange tank top with a jean skirt and flip flops. Shade and Rouge didn't know I was bad. But they really where my friends. I got off the bus.

"So Kodi, what have you been up to this summer?" Shade asked as we walked to class.

"Oh the usual." I said putting my stuff in the locker.

"Oh right, doing homework and staying home right?" Rouge said.

"Pretty much." I said even though they had no idea.

"Whats your first class?" Shade asked.

"Ummm,gym." I anwsered.

"Nice me too." Shade said.

"Lucky, I got stupid math class." Rouge complained.

The bell would ring in 2 minutes so I said my goodbyes and hurried to gym class. I ran in the locker room and changed quickly. I ran out.

"Okay class, today we are going to play dodgeball." The coach instructed.

"I will pick captains, Amy and Kodi." He said. We walked over.

"Take your picks, boy first." He said.

"Sonic." Amy said. She usally wore a small red dress with red boots, and her only weapon was a hammer. I didn't like her though, she to me appeared to think she owned Sonic, a blue hegdehog who was the towns local hero, and my enemy.

"Vector." I said and a green crocidle with many golden necklaces walked over, I was going to pick Knuckles, but no way would I ever pick a goody-goody.

"Uhh,Cream." Amy chose. And a cream colored rabbit came to her. She was a nice girl, I liked her.

"Shade." I said as my friend came over.

"Big." Amy chose as a huge purple cat came over, he hobby was fishing and his pet was a frog.

"Mike." I said and a orange hedgehog came over, he was a ganster guy.

"Cosmos." Amy called and a girl that was half plant came over.

"Blaze." I said as a lavander cat came over, she was one of the few girls I could actually stand to be around.

"Alright everyone, grab the !" He said as dodgeballs flew was the hardest one to catch on Amy's team so I was aiming for him, having a lot of expirence with him, I had to aim carefully. The best shot was to wait till he stopped to either pick a ball up or throw one. He bent down to pick a ball up, I threw the ball and missed. I jumped to doge a ball. I caught Amys ball, she didn't have alot of streangth compared to most girls. She was out. Shade threw a ball and got Cream. I threw the ball once more at Sonic, but another person jumped in front of him and took the hit. It was Big. I sighed. I dodged a ball. Sonic and Cosmos shot out dodgeballs, it hit Mike and Vector. Now it was only Shade,me, and Blaze. Shade almost caught a ball, so she was out. I threw one but someone caught it so I was out. But Blaze caught a ball and Vector came back in, so did Amy. Vector and Blaze threw the balls at the same time, aiming for Sonic. He dodge one, but just barley got hit by another. Everyone gasped, he was the best dodgeball player here. Vector tried catching another dodgeball, he thought he was going to drop it, but he dove and caught it. Mike was in and Cosmos was out. Amy was backing way up now. Blaze, Vector, and Mike threw balls, they all hit Amy. And we won. Gym ws over so I showered and changed and left, the rest of the school was uneventful .After school I had to get to Eggman. I took shortcuts, and I got out my extreme gear Eggman had built for me, it was black and blue. I rode it through the Mystic Ruins jungle till I came to the HQ. I got in and Eggman was waiting.

"Blade, tomarrow I will give you a mission, now go and rest." He ordered. I nodded and ran up to my room wich was Black and Blue. I undressed and got into my Pj's. My bed was black with blue sheets. And my walls were blue with black carpet. All of my closets and dressers where black. It had a bathroom too, but it was just plain. I also had a chao, but he wasn't you're ordinary chao, he was a demon chao. He was black of course. He was in a cage, because he could be dangerous. Even the owners had to be very careful. Sometimes he came on missions with me, but most of the time he guarded my room. I brushed my quills and teeth and jumped in my bed. I fell asleep fast.


	2. The robbing

Chapter 2- Blades Mission

I woke up to my alarm clock, everyday I had to get up at 3 in the morning for training and mission objectives. I hated waking that early. But I did it anyway, got dressed in my bad egos clothes. And got my gear and ran down the stairs. Eggman was there.

"Good Blade, you're know the drill." He said sipping coffee. I nodded, I never got breakfast till I finished training. I entered the room marked training. And several robots came towards me. I jumped on it and busted out its control panel, and started ripping the wires apart.

I stopped and I jumped off, now several clones came towards me, they were better fighters. It tried to punch me, I dodged and kicked it aganist the wall, one jumped in the air attempeting to kick me, I grabbed its leg and swung it around to hit the other clone. They got up I jumped in the air and landed in front of them. I caught its arm as it tried to punch me, I swung it so it landed on the ground with a slam. I stopped fighting, Now the others surrounded me, I dodged everyone of there attacks and did a backflip, and low kicked one to the ground. I punched the other one to the wall, and I was done. I excited the room. Food was right in front of me so I ate.

"Good job Blade, but keep in mind Sonic is fast, you have to be faster. Out wit him." He said.

I nodded.

"Now your mission today will be to go to school, then come here and , then you will sneak into the national muesum and steal as much as possible." He ordered.

"Uh huh." I said. I finished and ran up stairs to get into Kodi character. I quickly got into jean shorts, a black striped t-shirt, and black choke. And my blue and white sneakers. I put in my contacts, and brushed my quills and teeth. I put my quills in a ponytail. Got my school bag, and got my gear. I rode to the bus, and put it in my backpack. I got in and sat in my usual spot.

"Hey, Sonic!" I heard Amy yell I covered my ears.

"W-what Amy?" He asked.

"Ohh nothing, just making sure you know I was here." She said.

I sighed in annoyance.

She passed. by me and said.

"Ohh, gith girl, wheres you're no good friends?" She asked. I gritted my teeth and said.

"There, not here yet Pinky." I said. Oh shoot, gotta act cheerful.

"Okay, yeesh." She said and retreated to Sonic.

Amy and Sonic weren't together, but Amy thinks she is. That got on my nerves. I don't like Sonic, he is my enemy.

I excited the bus and got to my locker, I out my books in and went to class. We didn't have anything intresting today so I waited for the day to end. Eventually after many boring classes, and teachers. Rouge and Shade did not come. The last bell rang and I hurried to get my stuff and head to Eggman's HQ.

Once there I changed into my Blade clothes and got some drones to carry the stuff back to base.

"Drones, I will hand you stuff, you will take it to base, and then come back, got it?" I said.

"Yes Blade." They said.

"Good, we leave at nightfall." I ordered, I took out a mao of the city and drew a plan.

"Alright drones, this is the muesum," I started drawing a circle around the muesum.

"You will come around to the back of the muesum and hide." I ordered drawing dots to symbolize were the go.

"I meanwhile will take out the guards and cameras." I said drawing a X to symbolize me.

"You will come in through the back door when I come and get you." I ordered drawing a line that started from the X to the door.

"Then I will give the loot to you guys, you will then head to base." I said drawing a line for them to go to base.

"And then come back, and once all is done, we will go back." I ordered.

"Yes mistress Blade." They said.

I put the map up so they could see.

"What about the Sonic?" One asked, I turned around and said.

"You, just leave him for me." I said.

"Yes Blade." It said.

And then I got my gear, put on some black lipstick and mascara, and sat on the roof waiting...

It wasn't long till nightfall, I had to get all the drones ready and then order them around.

I signaled for them to head out, they did. I would go after they got there, I checked the tracker, the where halfway there. I got on my gear and went to the city, once on the city I climbed on the buildings, on foot was to suspisous. I rode across buildings till I came to the muesum, I checked it again, they were in postion. I jumped on the roof of the muesum. I opened a window and snuck in. I stuck a bug robot ot the wall, it would take care of the cameras and infer red. I put on special goggles I could now see the infer red, it would take the bug awhile to clear it all. I carefully crept through the beams, careful not to set them off.

"Now where is there guards." I said to myself peering around the corner. No one there.

Then I hid behind a pillar, a gaurd went by, I grabbed him and knocked him out and threw him in the corner tied up.  
_'To easy.' I thought with a smirk._

I snuck around the corner, the bug had taken care of all traps now, so I put the goggles away. I saw another guard so I jumped to up to the cieling and grabbed a metal bar. As the guard walked by I swung down and kicked him, knocking him out. I tied him up and put him with the other guard. After a while of searching and knocking out guards, There were no more guards so I went to the door and got the drones, one by one they took treasures,gold,jewels. Just about anything. I found a beautiful necklace too.

I was holding up the necklace, when something knocked it from my hands. _' Sonic!' I thought as I growled._

"Haven't your parents ever tought you not to steal?" He asked.

"Sorry, they must have missed that one." I snapped.

"Oh, well that means your going to jail." He said.

"I don't think so!" I said puting my gear on my back.

Now Sonic,Knuckles,Tails, and Amy surrounded me. I got out my steal bar I'd broke off the cieling.

"One against four, Mmm, a challange, I like it." I said twirling my bar around.

Knuckles charged me, I jumped and kicked him back with a laugh. Amy tried hitting me with her hammer. I grabbed her hammer and flung her around like a rag doll.

Tails went to help them, I just dodged all Sonic's attacks, I new very well I couldn't hit him without him being weak, or slowed down.

Knuckles snuck up behind me and picked me up, I squirmed, I tried flipping around so I could kick him but no dice. Sonic lifted Amy in the air, and went hard on my stomach, I growled. I was on the floor, Knuckles was approaching me with handcuffs, I timed it just right, I grabbed his wrists and tossed him against that wall, he fell to the ground. Amy tried hitting me with melee attacks, I dodged and landed a kick right in her stomach, see how she likes it. Apperantly she didn't take it so well, she got mad, and tried hitting me again. I was mad now, my eyes flamed as if they where on fire, I blocked with the bar I had, grabbed her arm, and threw her against Knuckles who was going to attack me. Knuckles had landed a hard punch though, I was bleeding from the spike holes, badley. I decided it would be a good time to leave. So I threw a smoke bomb, and escaped leaving a trail of blood. I honestly didn't fell comfortable hurting them, It was like a little twist in my stomach.

I arrived to see that most of the gems and treasures where here, but not all of them.

I was about to sneak to my room, to not get into trouble, when,

"BLADE!" Eggman yelled, I sighed a slumped down the stairs.

"What?!" I demanded, event through I knew exactly, 'What'.

"Why did you let them get away!!!???" He yelled.

"I was hurt, I'm still bleeding!" I screeched.

"So?! I thought I raised an Elite Fighter, not some, oooh I'm hurt. Better go." He mocked.

"I am! It's just I..... I- I don't know anymore! GoodNight, I'm going to bed!" I yelled stomping up the stairs.

"No young lady you come back here right N-" Before he could say more, I slammed my door shut and locked it.

"Teenagers..." I heard him mumbled.

I ran to my bathroom, and got a cloth, wetted it, and wrapped it around my waist. The wound was bleeding, but not as bad. Soon it would stop and begin healing. I washed my face, and undressed to put my pajama's on. Then I slowly fell asleep.


	3. School, an a unexpected savior

Chapter 3- Some school, and an unexpected savoir.

Blade's P.O.V.

I woke early, my stomach still, hurt, but it stopped bleeding. I changed the cloth, I had wrapped around it, and got dressed for school.  
Today, it was cold outside, so I put on, blue jeans, with a black belt. A white, T-shirt, with a black hoodie. I brished my quills and teeth, and put my contacts in. I got my bag, put on my blue sneakers and left, without breakfast. He wouldn't give it to me anyway, considering my failure.

(And by the way, I changed chapter 2 to make it better, so you better re-read it.)

Sonic's P.O.V.

I woke to my alarm clock beeping, right in my ear. I jumped up and got ready real fast. Its me what did you expect. I brushed my quills and teeth, and put on blue jeans with a black shirt, and blue hoodie. I put on my usual sneakers, and ran down the stairs to see Tails with breakfast.  
I scarfed it down, then I remembered last night, the robbery. Blade.

"Hey Tails, did you notice something funny about Blade last night?" I asked.

"Well, now that you metion it, kinda." He said.

"Yeah, for a second there, I swear she looked a lot like someone from school. The one Amy is always picking on?" I said.

"You mean Kodi? Why?" He asked.

"Yeah, well. I donno maybe because she has black highlights?" I said.

"But shes really nice. Nothing like Blade at all." He said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Come on, lets go." I said grabbing my bag, and heading for the bus.

Kodi's P.O.V.

I got on the bus, and sat in my normal spot. When Rouge and Shade come up to me.

"Hey girl. Why where you not in school the other day?" Rouge asked.

"Ohh....that. I- I got sick." I lied.

"Oh really? Thats not good." Shade said.

"Yeah, the flu. Really bad." I said, as they sat down.

"Well you're here now." Shade said, Sonic got on the bus, we made eye contact I quickly turned away.

Once there we got off the bus, and I hurried to my locker. I got my books for my class, and hurried to get there early.

I sat down in the very back. The bell rang and many students rushed through the door like a stampede.

Class went by fast, all we did we got was a boring letsure on Lewis and Clark. She gave us an assinment, to write a report on how important they where.

The bell rang and I hurried through the hallway, I ran into Amy, knocking us both on the ground.

"Agh! Watch where you're going!!" She yelled. She was wearing her usual dress with black tights underneath, and a black jacket.

"Ugh, Why don't you!" I yelled, getting up. I yelled that way louder than I was supposed too, my Bladeness was leaking through. Everyone turned and stared. I glared at everyone of them, and hurried through to my locker.

"Excuse me, who yelled just now?" The princapal asked, everyone turned to me. And made a line straight to me, I cursed under my breath.

"Miss Kodi, you have detention for an hour after school." She said, I didn't even look at her.

"Okay." I said. But I turned on my heels back to my locker.

The rest of the day was better, but still a little on my bad side. My stomach hurt more than ever.  
I went to the detention room, and sat down, and waited for my hour to be over. She was there watching me. I occasionaly glanced at her and the people around me, but mostly at the clock, every tick felt like an hour.

"Miss Kodi, you may leave now." She excused me, I got up quickly and ran outside towards the HQ, as soon as I got there I ran past Eggman all the way to my room.

Sonic's P.O.V.

We all waited outside the school building for Amy. Who was working on a test. So it was just me, Knuckles, and Tails.

"Man, how long has she been in there?" Knuckles whinned.

I was about to anwser when Kodi ran through the school doors and took off towards the Mystic Ruins.

"Uhh, a while." I answered unsure.

"Actually, about an hour." Tails explained.

"Ahhhhh." Knuckles groaned.

Then Amy came out the doors.

We got in the car, Tails drived, I was shotgun and Amy and Knuckles where in back.

"Hey guys, did you notice something strange about Kodi today?" Tails asked.

"Yes I did Tails, we bumped into each other in the hallway, and she got really mad." Amy said.

"Is that so?" Knuckles asked, Amy nodded.

"Thatn is strange, shes usually so perky and happy." I said.

"Why so sudden of intrest?" Amy asked, while glaring. She wasn't my girlfriend, but yet she was so protective, even if I said the word girl.

"No reason." I said.

"Surrre."Knuckles teased.

"Okay, because she just looks a lot like Blade, okay?" Sonic admitted.

"Hey, now that you said it, she kinda does. But really how could she, she is very nice." Knuckles said.

"I bet that she IS!" Amy said excitedly.

"Do you have a good thought about any female, ever?" Knuckles asked, Amy slugged him in the shoulder.

"Of course!!! see? Uhhh, Cream is uhh nice." Amy stuttered.

"Ha! See you can't without thinking about it!" Knuckles laughed.

Blade's P.O.V.

I hurried and dressed in my Blade clothes, and checked my stomach again, it stopped bleeding, and the holes where now gone, but it was black and blue, and hurt to touch.

I sighed, and went downstairs. Eggman was waiting.

"Ahh, Blade. Nice to see you." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, whadda want?" I spat.

"Hmmm, yes. I have a mission. I want you to steal from the army base. You're going after one thing and one thing only." Eggman explained.

I nodded.

"And...What is the ONE thing?" I pushed.

"And ray gun, not just any ray gun, the XII gun." He explained. (I just made that up.)

"Okie dokie." I said.

"Oh, and bring my robots with you as well." Eggman called as I headed out the door.


	4. The Gun

Chapter 4- The Gun

I gathered an army of at least one hundred, it would be enough to hold of the googy goodies. I told them if you see Sonic, or his friends, attack.  
Meanwhile I will be stealing the gun.

Once ready we set off, I had everything I would need, my Blade clothes on, a few helpful gadgets, and my gear. We set off, it was at the miltary base. It wouldn't be as easy as robbing a musem but if I was careful I could do it. They went to guard the doors, and the outside. I climbed the building using a grappling hook. Once on top I could see through the windows in the top, Heavily guarded. I sighed and cracked my knuckles.  
I threw a sleep bomb in there, they passed out. I jumped in and tied them up one by one to something. Inside their was many weapons, guns, bombs, jets, tanks, just about any destructive thing anyone could desire. The gun was hard to find, it was in a case that was labled, 'XXI G.U.N, WARNING DO NOT TOUCH!'. I laughed, who would lable a powerful weapon in huge unmissable letters. I guess they would...

I took out some balls of liquid, I threw them at the cameras, it splashed the lense. Once that was done I took out a laser pen and began cutting through the case, once done I slowly lifted the cage, no alarm. So good so far. I slowly lifted the gun. Alarms went off and I was surrounded by infer-red lasers. I threw a small bug robot on the wall, it tapped into sercurity and in a matter of seconds the infer-red lines disappeared. With the gun in hand I walked towards the exit.

"What is it with you and stealing?" I familar voice piped in, it was the voice I did not plan on hearing.

"Ohh old habbit, Got a problem with that?" I snapped turning around to see the blue hero, Sonic.

"Yeah, I do." He said jumping down from the case where the gun used to be.

I looked around, prepared to fight any unexpected company, "Your alone, Why?" I asked seeing the others where not with him.

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

"No, its just makes it easier to capture you thats all.." I hissed.

"I see, If you can catch me." He challanged, He was gone in a flash.

He reappeared behind me, I swiftly kicked under his legs, making him fall to the ground.

In a second he was gone again.

"Whats amatter afraid to fight a girl?" I said looking around.

Suddenly he reappeared he grabbed me and pressed me against the wall. I hissed and kicked him in the stomach, he yelped but didn't let me go.

"Why do you do this?" He asked.

"None of your Buisness!" I schreeched trying to kick again, only missing in the process.

Sonic's P.O.V.

I had her pinned against the wall now.

"Awnser me!" I demanded, I swear I saw a glimpse of fear and regret in here crimson red eyes.

"I-I don't no!" She hesitated.

"Why?" I pressed.

She thought for a moment, " Because its fun!" She anwsered getting free of my grip and falling to the ground, tackling me to the ground.

"Why are you suh a goody goody?" She asked.

"Because I would rather save people than hurt them!" I anwsered pushing her off me. Her eyes went wide, like she never realized the risk she'd been putting people in. We began fighting I'd puch she'd block then kick.

Blade's P.O.V.

_'Hurt people? Why does that make me feel sad when he said that? 'Because I was hurting people.....'_

These things confused me as we fought. Without realizing it I had him pinned on the ground.

"Now whats your real awnser?" He asked.

"Because I have too." I anwsered, before realeasing him and leaving without a thought, he didn't chase me. The troops followed.

Sonic's P.O.V.

"It doesn't have to be that way." I said, but she was already gone. Okay now I was confused, she does these things because she has too?  
I got up and started running to my house._ 'She let me go...Why?' I thought. 'Maybe...Maybe she isn't such a bad person after all..' _

Blades' P.O.V.

I arrived and burst through the doors.

"Heres your freaking gun." I said tossing it to him and marching up the stairs.

"Excellent work." He said smirking.

I was through to my room already. I took a shower, hoping it would make my problems go away, I took off my wound cloth, it was not bleeding it was just very black and blue. After I dried I put on my pajamas and brushed my quills and teeth. And went to bed.

A/N~ Sorry I havn't updated in awhile and sorry it is so short today.


	5. The New Girl

Chapter 5- The New Girl

Kodi's P.O.V.

I woke late, so I hurried and got dressed and brushed my teeth and quills, and wet my face. I dried it off with a towel, today it was windy so I had on my dark jeans with a long sleeved brown shirt, and a black jacket. I wore my usual sneakers, I grabbed my backpack and and gear and hurried out the door, I missed the bus so I sped there I jumped off my gear, slipping it into my bag, and ran down the hallway not caring if I got in trouble. I grabbed my books for class, I was running full speed now, I looked behind me, once I looked back there was a person right in front of me, I tried stopping but we where to close and crashed.

"Hey watch where you're going!" She yelled clearly annoyed.

" You should watch for people running down the hallway." I groaned getting up.

I stood up and helped the person get up, She was a blue cat that appeared to be around the age of 14, with golden yellow eyes, wearing a white button up shirt with blue jeans and a black leather belt, she wore black boots and black sunglasses on her head. I also noticed she had three tails, unusal.

" My names Kodi, whats yours?" I asked helping her up.

"Genie. Now I must get to class." Genie said before running off, Her hair that had yellow highlight swishing as she went.(OC I got from Frost the Hedgehog.)

I shrugged at her sudden ergance, realizing I was still late I hurried to class.

I got a tardey slip and took my seat, nobody I new was in my class so I laid my head on the desk and watched out the window.

"Just to make sure everyone was paying attention, lets review." The teacher said.

"Kodi, what is the sienticfic name for what makes ballons float?" He quized me. I popped my head up recieving a few snickers and giggles.

"That would be helium." I awnsered.

"Thats is correct." He awnsered shocked, I smirked. Luckly I snagged eggmans anwser device, I could never awnsser that quickly.

I put the anwser device in my pocket, it was about the size of a small PDA but it was way smarter than a PDA.

After the boring class was over I went to my other class hat passed by like Sonic running around the world, It was lunch now, I hurried to Rouge's and Shade's table.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey girl, where were you?" Rouge asked.

"Slept in." I awnsered.

"I see" Shade said.

" Hey do you guys know that blue cat, Genie?" I asked.

"Yeah, shes a new student, she just moved." Shade awnsered looking in her direction.

"Yeah, I heard her left eye is robotic." Rouge added.

"Really, you can't tell at all." Shade said.

"Yeah I think her father is a scientist and her mother is a doctor." Shade added.

"Thats cool." I said.

"Yeah, but I think GUN put her indanger, and know she doesn't trust very many people. " Rouge whispered. '_Ohh thats why she wanted to leave so badly.' I thought._

The rest of the day went pretty fast, I never ran into Genie again though. After school I rode back to base and got in my Blade clothes, knowing I would have a mission.

"Ahh Kodi you read my mind." Eggman said as I ran down the stairs.

"Yeah Yeah, now wha do you want?" I snapped wanting to get to the plan.

"Okay, okay. I need you too get something for me, it is a rare gem that when infused with the gun, can make a powerful ray." He said.

"Okay, any idea where it is?" I asked.

"Heres the location." He said handing me a map.

I rushed to out the door, I wouldn't need any robots this time. It was in a nearby in house of a gem collector.

_'Easy enough.' I thought._

I headed out to the house, following my directions I arrived at a plain looking house, the lights where all off, so they where either out of the house or sleeping. I looked around making sure no one was watching and slipped through the open window.

_'Okay of I where a super powerful gem, where would I be hiding?' I asked myself looking through the house._

A light flickered on and I jumped to the corner of the cieling, using the grabbing gagets Eggman made. A man entered, I held my breath.  
He looked around and left shutting off the light, I waited a couple more seconds and dropped down, now I moved more slowly and quiet.  
Suddenly a saw a gagantic safe door,_ 'Bingo.' I thought, creeping silently towards the door._

I got out a gadet and in a matter of seconds, the handle was moving and within a minute the door opened. I smirked and crept inshutting the door and looking around, never in my LIFE had I seen so many gems!

They where everywhere, in shelves, buckets, cases, everywhere! I gazed amazed at the sight._ 'Rouge would be in heaven.' I thought_

I looked around for any powerful looking gem,_ 'It would have helped if he gave me a description!' I cursed._

I continued searching when somebody tackled me to the ground. Genie?!

" Thats MY gem!" She whispered menacinly.

"Since when!? I didn't see you trying to steal it!" I quietly shouted.

"Since now! I NEED that gem!" She said.

"Yeah for what, because it turns out I NEED it TOO!" I said.

" I need revenge!" She whispered in my ear.

"Yeah well, I really don't care about your REVENGE!" I snapped kicking her off me.

We started fighting now, all over the room, spilling gems everywhere. She pulled my hair.

"You fight like a boy!" I said stomping my foot on her tail and pulling her closer.

"Ouch!" She yelped.

"Hey thats offensive!" That same stupid voice rang,I dropped Genie and spun around already knowing who was there.

"Back off Sonic, this is MY fight!" I warned him before turning to Genie again.

Genie tacked me again and we began rolling around, kicking and punching. Sonic only watched in confusion.

Sonic's P.O.V.

So after I burst in she doesn't even pay any attention to me and starts fighting some other girl. Wierd...

I watched them fight_. ' I thought she changed, all thoughs times shes let us go, even if it was orders...' I thought._

Genie's P.O.V.

I need that gem for revenge on GUN and some girl comes in and insists she take it! Then a blue hedgehog comes in and does nothing!

Sonic's P.O.V.

After awhile of fighting, both girls where injured, having stratches and ripped clothes and sevreal black and blue marks, I pulled Blade off of the cat person, she kicked and screamed and squirmed.

"Sonic, you let me go right now!!" She schreeched desprately trying to squirm free. But I didn't let her go. I wasn't sure about the cat though. Eventually she kicked free and tackled the cat to the ground just as she was about to grab something. The cat got really angry and took a glass shard and banged it right over Blades head causing her to fall uncounsious and bleed like crazy, then before I could grab her the cat grabbed a gem and ran out the door. I saw blade's limp bleeding body on the floor.

_'I can't just leave her..' I thought._

I picked her up bridal style and jumped out the window, speeding towards Tail's workshop, where I could get her some help.


	6. The Hospital

Chapter 5- The Friendship

Sonic's P.O.V.

I burst through the room, and they where not there so I laid Blade gently on the table and scribbled a quick note.

_Dear Tails,_

_Blade got in a fight with some cat and is badly injured, I understand if you hate me for this but I'm taking her to the hospital. I really don't think she's all bad, think about it, all those times she came so close to getting what she wanted and then letting us go. If you really are my brother than you will forgive me. I might bring her here too, I think if she goes back Eggman would hurt her, and make her do stuff she doesn't want too._

_~Sonic._

I left the note on the counter top and grabbed Blade and ran as fast as I could to the hospital, even if she was bad, she doesn't deserve to die.  
I burst through the hospital doors. I ran to the resepsionest.(Or however you spell it.)

"Please help me this girl got in a fight and was knocked out." I begged, she looked at Blade and nodded emeadiently rushing for a doctor. She returned moments later with a female cat. She appeared to be around the age of thirty five, she is yellow with dark green eyes and three tails, just like that other cat. She wore her hair in a ponytail that had white highlights, her ears and tail tips where also white. She wore a tan shirt with a lab coat over it and blue jeans with white shoes. Her name tag read Amelia. ( Another OC from Frost the Hedgehog.)

"I see...follow me." She said quickly while turning around and entering an emergancy room.

On the way she shouted, "Get me three nurses. This patient is in need of help.".

Once there she motioned me to lay her down, I did.

"I see, she will need several stitches and as for her other wounds, they should heal naturally, but I will wrap them up." She inspected quickly while taking out the nesesary tools.

Then three nurses burst through the doors.

"Alright give her sleep medicine. As for you out, we will get you when she is done." She ordered, I sighed and sat in the waiting room.  
After awhile Tails ran up to me.

"Sonic?! How could you?" He asked loudly.

"Tails she could have died, and I don't think she really is that bad. Just because a person is bad doesn't mean they have to die." I said.

"Yeah, but _her_!?" He questioned.

"Yes her!" I yelled.

After hours he gave up agruing and Amelia came through.

"Sonic, shes okay, in a few hours you may take her home." She said, I got up and she led me to her, she was still wearing her torn black clothes, but she stopped bleeding. And she was now sleeping.

"Nice girl there, shes lucky to have you." She said.

"W-No, no we're just friends." I told her.

"Well then she is very lucky to have you as a friend." She said before leaving.

An hour passed quickly, and Amelia dissmissed us. Blade had not woken up yet.

We entered the house and I laid her on the couch with a blanket. She stirred a bit. I sighed and went in the kitchen to make dinner.

Amy burst through the door, like somebody had just hit the code blue button in a hospital. I turned around swiftly.

"Wheres the fire?" I asked.

"Ohh nothing....But I just got a text saying, YOU SAVED THE EVIL DEMON BLADE!" She screeched. I covered my ears and looked on the couch, she was stirring awake, _'Now i'm in trouble...' I thought _

"Great you woke her up now shes going to be mad as ever!" I scolded.

Amy mocked me.

Blade was already up, and looking around, she saw me and tackled me to the ground.

"WHAT AND THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" She screamed.

"What do you mean? I SAVED your LIFE! You where uncousious so I took you to the hosptial!" I told face softened a bit but quickly turned into a growl.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? YOUR THE GOOD GUY I'M THE BAD GIRL, YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAVE ANYONE BAD!" She screeched.

"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE IF YOU REALLY WANTED TOO YOU COULD BE GOOD!" I told her covering my ears from her screaming.

"BUT I CAN'T IT JUST ISN'T POSSIBLE! Even if I tried..." Blade said getting up and heading towards the window. Amy schrreched and tackled her to the ground, Blade quickly flipped and pinned Amy on the ground. I pulled Blade off Amy.

"How about you try to be good?" I asked, she turned again towards the window, and said, "I told you its not possible, once bad always bad, you can't just switch." She said starting to climb out the window. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

"Even if you are bad you are in no condition to be outside, rest." I ordered pushing her on the couch, she glared and said, "Okay mom." Before laying down. I drug Amy over to the hallway.

"Look I know you don't like her but be nice, Even one thing could set her off. I think she has a good heart though, but I think Eggman made her do it, and swayed her thinking." I whispered to her.

"Do I have too?" She whined looking in her direction.

"Please?" I begged.

"Ohhhhh fine." She whispered.

"Thanks." I said before kissing her on the cheeck. Her eyes went wide and then got caught in a dreamy gaze.

I walked over and continued making dinner. After moments Tails walked down the stairs.

"Hey buddy whats up?" I whispered.

"Not much. She sleeping?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I guess shes pretty tired.." I said slicing carrots.

"I would be too if I took a beating like that.." He hesitated.

" Sometimes I wonder how she can..." I said aloud.

" Well I think shes been taking things like that all her life." Tails stated.

I didn't say anything.

"Hey now that I think about it, maybe she can become good, ya know?" Tails told me.

" I think we might have to work on it though.." I said. Dinner would be ready soon.

Blade's P.O.V.

I woke to the smell of delicous food, it was mouth watering, then again I was so hungry anything would have tasted good to me now.  
I was aching all over, I was soo tired. But I pushed it aside and slowly sat up.

" Ahh somebody's awake.." Tails teased, I glared and he backed off. Though every one looked at me. I ignored them and slowly got up to me feet and looked around.

"Come and eat." Sonic ordered. I hesitated and eyed him carefully.

"Come on, it not like its poisoned ot anything." Amy huffed. I glared at her and moved and sat down at the table.

They handed me a plate of food, steak, cooked carrots, and mashed patatoes. I felt very akward and strange being in _his_ house...But besides my akwardness I took a bite of steak...I had to admit it was good. So I ate silently, in my own little world, no one talked, just ate quietly. I sat my plate on the counter and laid back down on the the bed. A few moments later I was asleep.


	7. Blade's time with Amy

Chapter 7~ Blade's time with Amy

Blade's P.O.V.

A/N My profile stopped letting me upload new chapters and I freaked think I would never be able to write again, I'm so happy that I'm updating all my stories, TODAY!

I woke but didn't get up, I didn't feel like it so I closed my eyes trying to relax. It wasn't long till two of the good doers started talking, unaware of my presence.

"I don't want her here, make her leave!" I heard a high voice that I reconized is Amy's annoying voice. This time I pricked my ears up, listening to what they had to say.

" Amy please, shes not that bad, and she only wakes to ear or go to the bathroom." I heard I voice that I reconized belonged to Sonic argue.

"SHE ATTACKED ME!" She yelled, Sonic put a hand over her mouth to calm her.

He sighed, "You started it, and she was defending herself, Amy all she ever did her whole life was being a dirtyworker for eggman and picking fights she was not meant too." Sonic said.

_'So thats what they think of me, well at least someone has a heart...' I thought._

Amy sighed, "Fine, just make sure she behaves." She gave in.

"Thanks, I wanna show her what her life can be like if she goes good, then, she can choose." He stated before speeding off o some unknown place.

_' What my life, could be like?' I questioned myself._

I shrugged it off for now, I got up. And went to their bathroom, I looked over myself in the mirror, My black outfit torn and hair a mess. I sighed, I washed my face and combed my hair with my fingers. I left the bathroom before stopping dead in my tracks, Amy stood there in front of my, I was about 4 inches taller than her, I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for what she had to say.

I waited for her to say something but she never did. "Well?" I asked.

She sighed looking over me. "Your clothes are torn...Come on we're buying new clothes." She said before I could prtest she was gragging me to her red corvett.

"Fine but I am picking them out." I warned noticed she only whore pink and red. Once there we shopped for hours,of course I had black in every outfit somewhere, after many times of changing and buying things, we stopped at the food court. Amy got our food and we ate, I had changed my clothes to blue jeans, a dark blue tee that read Varsity and a black jacket.

I stopped for a bit, "Amy...." I started.

She looked up.

"Yes...Blade." She said saying my name she so very much hated.

"Ummm...."I hid the word thanks in a cough.

"What?" She said her ears perking up.

"I said.....thank...you." I mumbled.

"Ohh, no problem...Its just your clothes were torn and I thought maybe..." She said running out of words.

"Yeah yeah I get it." I rushed not wanting to continue with the thanking coversation.

We finished our food and drove to Amy's house, I had to stay there till I got a house of my own.I was much more comefortable in not torn clothes.

"Blade you have to stay in my room." She said leading me up the stairs to her room, it was ALL PINK with RED bedspread, and pillows, and a RED and rugs, she even had a red and white bathroom. My eyes went wide at so much of two colors.

"Look I know it isn't your style and you'd rather live in a dumpster, but its all there is.." She said.

"Yeah....its all good though..." I said trying my best to be serious.

"Sonic seems to like you.." She said.

"Like...like like...because if thats what your getting at I don't like him, hes to heroic for me." I said putting my hands up knowing she was cooking and had a knife in her hand.

"No I meant, as a friend...He seems to belive that you could be a good guy or something." She said smirking.

"Ohh so...you don't think I could do it?" I said sensing her challange.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Amy smirked.

"Ohh I know very well what your saying, and I bet you that I can be good the whole week!" I challanged holding out my hand. She shook it, with a "Your on!".

After dinner we sat to watch tv. It wasn't long till I noticed Amy staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked eyeing her.

"Your eyes...Its like fire, red with a hint of orange.." She said.

"Ohh yeah, my eyes are weird like that." I said looking down.

"Yeah know, your actually not that bad of a person as I thought." She said quietly but full of honesty.

"I-Y-You..think so? I mean you not as bad ethier..." I said shocked.

"Thanks, and of course I think so." She said smiling, I smiled back.

"School starts in a week..." She started, thats right in spring break, (Ok I just made that up)

"Yeah." I said I yawned it wasn't late, but my injury was killing me again. I groaned and held my head. Amy thew something at me, which I caught out of reaction.

"Take some of that, it'll help the pain." She said, it was some pain killer, I got me a glass of water and took the medicne. Then I went off to bed after my day with Amy, who I discovered isn't as annoying as I always thought she was...


	8. New Friends

Chapter 8- New Friends

Blade's P.O.V.

I woke that morning feeling good. Well in a better mood that is. I got up and stretched. I cracked my neck and got dressed into some light blue jeans, a navy blue t-shirt and a black belt. I also brushed my quills and teeth, tieing my hair in a low ponytail. I went downstairs to see Amy making breakfast, I have been sleeping in, I usually have to get up to train at like six, must be the injury. I thought to myself while sitting down. Amy was wearing a long hot pink shirt with dark blue jeans, and her hair neatly pulled back by a headband.

Amy's P.O.V.

I woekt his morning seeing Blade fast asleep, I quietly got dressed and brushed my quills and teeth, and snuck downstairs to make breakfast. When I was almost finished Blade came stomping down the stairs. You could see her arm muscles when she made her hands into fists, but you would think see was a weak girl, of course shes not. I had to admit I was slightly jealous, shes strong and a excellent fighter, but not bad looking ethier.

Then I heard the familier song, 'In my Head.' by Jason Derulo. I turned my head, and Blade's blue phone with black patterns was ringing. She took it and checked the number.

"Hey Amy who is this?" She said sticking the phone to my face.

"Oh thats Sonic's number, wonder what he wants?" I said squinting.

She flipped the phone open. I could faintly hear him speaking.

"Hey,Blade?" He asked.

"Ya." She awnsered.

"Hey it okay if we come over?" He asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't you?" She asked back.

"Ya know just in case you're not feeling good." He said.

"Is Amy there, I lost her number." He admitted she smiled.

"Ya, but how'd ya get mine?" She asked before standing up.

"Oh Rouge had it." He said, she nodded and handed the phone to me.

"Hello, Sonic." I said.

"Ya, Ames, mind if we come over?" he asked.

"Yeah totally." She said, "But who's we?" She asked.

"Ohh, you'll see." He said before hanging up. I shrugged it off and handed back her phone. She took it and put it in her pocket.

"Well I hope your in a good mood, Sonic's bringing a mystery person here." I said as we ate.

She looked at me with her misterous blazing eyes, she nodded slowly. She looked deadly by just looking into her eyes, which seemed to hold your gaze and wonder what she was thinking.

Soon after I washed the dishes, I heard the noise of Sonic's blue car driving up. Her didn't like cars, because they where too 'slow', he only drove them if there was people with him.

I dried my hands off as Blade looked over at the door, waiting for them to come. The door opened up and out came Sonic and some female hedgehog. (OC from Wolfy (). )

She was younger,looked about the age of twelve. She was a very light bluem it looked almost silver or gray, expesically in the light. She had a white stripe that was between her eyes, that where green, like Sonic's. Her quills where like mine short but not too short. She wore a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

'"Hey guys." Sonic greeted. At that point Blade had come up, the twelve year old hedgehog seemed to cringe at her.

"Hi." Blade said plainly eyeing the girl.

" Guys, I'd like you to meet my little cousin, Veronica." Sonic said slightly pushing the girl in front.

" Why hello Veronica, my name is Amy." I said sweetly.

" Hi, name's Blade." Blade said smiling.

"Hi." She said quietly. I could tell she had Sonic's personality already.

"Yup, she can run almost as fast as me, can use electricy and has slight super streagth." Sonic said rusling the girls hair.

Blade's P.O.V.

_' Mmmm, new girl...' I thought eyeing the girl._

I closed my eyes for a bit taking a deep breath.

"Why are your eyes red?" She asked suddenly. My eyes snapped open and I turned to the girl.

" Uhh...I was born that way...I think.." I said hestantly, I quietly said the last part.

"Ohh....thats cool." She said, okay that was weird, people usually avoid eye contact, because my eyes are creepy, or frightening, especially little kids.

She seemed to follow my eyes every where.

"Soo, what can you guys do?" She asked .

"Well I have good skills with my hammer and thats about it." Amy spoke.

"Umm, well...I'm good at fighting and I ride extreme gear." I said shortening it up.

" Thats cool, hey whats an extreme gear?" She asked. Amy seemed to enjoy this girls company like it was Sonic.

I sighed figuring she would ask, I went upstairs and pulled it out, I carried it downstairs. and set it on the ground, it hovered.

"Wow, how do you ride it?" She asked, Man she was full of questions.

I hopped on and swerved a bit from side to side and moved in a circle.

"Cool, can I try?" She asked, I hopped off, I was about to say you might hurt yourself, but she hopped on anyway. I thought she was going to lose balance but she caught herself and kinda swerved around a bit. Sonic caught her as she almost fell.

"Okay I think thats enough of that." Sonic said sensing an accident.

I smirked and put it leaning against the couch. I sat on the couch, I sat there so long I eventually fell asleep sitting. I suppose I was asleep for thirty minutes wehn I sudden poke made me blink my eyes open.

"Uhhh wwhat iss itt..." I said tiredly.

"Hey, wake up." I voice said my ears flicked. I rubbed my eyes, I saw it was Veronica.

"Yes." I said. She said nothing. "Well, whadda wake me up for?" I asked a little grumpy.

"Because I want to talk to you." She said.

"Ohh...Hey, how about we go on a walk?" I asked, she perked up, I guess she was a bit bored.

"Okay." She said. I smiled and got up and grabbed my gear and my black jacket. I left a note to Sonic, case he got worried. I grabbed her hand and led her outside, I put my gear down I hopped on.

"Alright, get on." I said leading her on. She came up to my shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my waist and we headed off, slow at first.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the park, that okay?" I asked.

"Yup." She awnsered, I sped up, it wasn't long before we where there. I stopped and helped her off, I hoped off. She imediently went to a tree and started climbing. I smiled, I ran up and climbed up, I was there in two jumps. She sat by me, I looked at the sky, it had been so long since I just got to enjoy the world around me, I closed my eyes as a breeze blew my hair back.

"So, you like Sonic?" I asked.

"Yeah hes awesome." She said grinning.

"Yeah I guess hes pretty cool." I said.

"Do you have a favorite sibling?" She asked.

" Uhh...no, I...don't have any family...." I said quietly.

"Ohh thats sad..." She said looking down.

It wasn't long before the sun started setting, we headed home, Veronica was a pretty good kid, seemed to be interested in me, but I guess thats okay. She and Sonic left and I went to bed, falling asleep silently.


	9. Eggman and The Riders

Chapter 9- Eggman and the riders.

Blade's P.O.V.

I woke up screaming, I just had a horrible nightmare. Before I could think about it Amy came dashing up the stairs. She started shaking me franticly.

"Blade, Blade, stop! Its okay!" She repeated over and over. But I just kept scrwaming for some reason I couldm't even think of. She finally slapped me with enough force to make me shut up. I said nothing, thinking I probably deserved that.

"Blade, what happened?" She asked.

"I had a nightmare...." I realized.

" Well what happened." She demanded.

" Uhh Eggman found out, and and then he came..........and then there was so much blood....." I thought I was going to throw up.

" Shhh, it okay." She soothed rubbing my back. After a while I calmed down, she left and I decided to take a shower. Once dry I put on dark blue jeans, a long sleeved dark blue shirt and black jacket. I combed my hair and teeth. And then went downstairs trying to forget my dream.

After we were done eating, "Hey Blade, i've been thinking." Amy started quietly.

"Yeah.." I said slowly. "Well maybe we should do something. All of us." She said. "Like what?" I asked. Her eyes flashed to my black extreme gear.

"Well we've been talking, and theres an EXG tournament it starts tommarrow, and its really fun. So we thought-" She was about to finish but I interuppted. "That I would join..." I finished.

"Well yes, and not just you, all of us, Sonic, Tails, Sonic lil cousin, everyone." She said. "Whos the champs?" I asked interested.

"A gang of extreme gear specialist, there called The Babylon Rouges." She said.

My eyes went wide. "I know those guys, they worked with me once, but they thought they were hot shots. I eventually kicked them out, they were interfearing with our plans....I'm joining." I decided finally.

"Ohh, alright." She said smiling.

Eggman's P.O.V.

"Blast it! Where is that girl!!? I screamed bashing my fist on the table. She hasn't returned from the mission in little over three days!

"Master, there is no sign of the girl." A prototype of Blade said. I created her to be a elite fighter before I found Blade. But she isn't as good as Blade, but not by much. She was red with black highlights, she wore the same outfit as Blade (her bad ego) but she had icy blue eyes, actually she was Blade's sister, real sister, but she doesn't know that. I named her Scythe. Like the Blade, funny isn't it. But she wanted revenge of Blade because I chose her as my assistant and not her.

"Master, I serve you and only you, knowing her she probably ran off with the goodie goodies." She spat.

"How would you know!" I said. "Master look." Scythe started turning on the tv. It was the news.

"Hello all, we are here today getting info on the new EXG tournament.(EXG stands for Extreme Gear.) Right now heres our competitors!" The annoucer said.

It showed Sonic with his blue gear, Amy with her pink gear, Knuckles with his red gear, Tails with his yellow gear, a blue cat(Genie) with a yellow and blue gear, the babylon rouges, and finally......Blade with her black and white gear!!!!! And they were all in their signiture pose.

"Yes these are the competitors for the tournament that lasts from tommarrow till next Monday!" The announcer said I shut the tv off and bashed my fist on the table once more.

"Traitor!!!! I even treated her like my own daughter!" I screamed in anger.

" Master, with your permission I can pursue Blade." Scythe asked bowing.

"Yes go go!! Join the tournament, find her, bring her BACK!!" I screeched, she nodded, smirking she grabbed her gear, same as Blade's but red and black. (By the way I'm talking about what the look like in zero gavitiy.)

Blade's P.O.V.

We went shopping for my gear suit, I decided on a black pants (Like Rouge's) with a black tank top and blue gear glasses. I also wear blue sneakers. (Like Sonic's) I was a speed type so I could grind. Amy was on the phone. She already had on her stuff. With a click shut shut her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Alright, we're gonna go and practice." She said, I nodded, and we rode off to the green forest. I didn't take us long, I stopped and got off. I noticed something glowing in the dirt. I started digging it out. I pulled out a black ring with ancient inscriptions all over it.

"Whats that?" I heard Amy call.

"Uhh I don't know, I was hoping you would know." I said sheepishly. Suddenly the whole place seemed to be in slow motion, all except me.  
Then like it had came, it stopped just like that.

"Wha-" I started in confusion. "Oh you found a metorite, I thought we got them all. But it lets you use gravitiy to your power." She explained showing me her wrist which held a ring like mine, but pink. I thought for a second and threw it in the air, letting it fall on my wrist.

"Alright!" I exclaimed. "Come on, I'll race ya!" I called getting on my gear and riding off at high speeds, she followed. I jumped of the ramp doing a few tricks in the process. I landed and grinded on a nearby rail.

_'I wonder what I can do with this, stone.' I asked myself...' Lets find out.' _

I rounded the corner, but used the power and everything rose into the air and I was in slow motion letting me turn the corner with ease, as I stopped everything that had lifted up, got thrown forward. I passed the finish line with Amy on my tail, I jumped in the air, backflipping off my gear as I did, and landing of the ground with a thud.

"Impressive, where'd ya learn to do that with your gear." She asked.

"I really don't know, I guess just riding it so often ya learn to invent new moves." I said.

"Ha you think thats cool, try this!" I reconized Sonic's voice, I turned around just to see Sonic spin twist off his board.

"Nice." I said.

Knuckles and Tails were right behind him.

"How about a race?" He challenged. "You're on." I said competively before racing off at super speeds.


	10. Blade and Genie that Cat

Chapter 10- Blaze the Cat and Genie the Cat

Sonic's P.O.V.

I seconds I was on her tail, she was a pretty good rider, for a beginner competitor that is. It seemed we were neck in neck, She hopped on a grind rail and I followed her, meanwhile Knuckles, Tails, and Amy where following. She turned around so she was facing me, then she started waving at me for some reason, I was almost caught up to her when she jumped onto the next rail, making me fall to the ground, I recovered and sped up again, man that was a sneaky trick, I wonder how she did that. I saw her whiz by on the grinding rail, in front of me. I squited my eyes in concetration and sped faster.

Blade's P.O.V.

This is fun, the whole competive thing and all, but I will be much more serious when the tournament comes around. I loved this feeling, adreniline pumping in my viens, the wind in your hair, the excitement of it all. I noticed Sonic out of the corner of my eye, he was still behind me. But not by much. I leaped into the air at a great hieght, doing many tricks and landing.

Sonic was beside me now. "Hey your pretty good for a local." I teased. "Ha likewise." He said. I leaped high into the air this time, but the something went wrong, way wrong. I saw a flash of red, and then pressure on me like someone had just tackled me, I fell off my gear in mid air, whoever was on my was still on me. I opened my eyes to see a face like mine, but with one scar that came from her eye to her cheek. Scythe. I tried flipping around but no use she had me by the neck. I let out a small cry as we crashed onto the ground below, my gear not three feet away from me. I saw Sonic with a shocked expression.

"Scythe..." I breathed. "How do you do, little sister." She sneered, it was true.

Scythe's P.O.V.

Yes it was true even though she was younger than me Eggman chose her! He chose her to be his assistant and not me! Because back then I was weaker, she was a better fighter and better threat, and he tossed me aside without hesitation, leaving this scar on my face being the only thing he gave me. But I've been training, I am better than her, I have to be.

I kicked her on the side, causing her to roll that way, she didn't even wince I could tell she was enraged now, and once she was enraged no one could stop her.

Blade's P.O.V.

I felt pain to my side, I shrugged it off, it felt like I was evil again, alls I wanted was her death. I was short tempered, but not like this, but she was always jealous always mean. Suddenly I felt my fighting instincts come on, I kicked up to my feet, noticing Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Tails were all watching me. Sonic tried to hit her but she only caught him and threw him to the ground.

"Sonic, get out this is my fight!" I yelled as Sycthe and I circled each other. She picked me up by my collar, I hissed and kicked her smack in the face. She fell back, blood now dripping from her nose.

" I was always the better fighter." I said. "Not anymore." She said jumping into the air and landing a kick in my stomach, I kicked her off and jumped into the air and copied her but she caught my leg and threw me high into the air. I growled and she jumped into the air as well, fist ready to hit. I hissed and flipped around, just as she was abou to hit I spun in the air, making her miss by inches, I smirked and landed on my feet. I sensed her running towards me at just the right moment I spun with my leg in the air, making contact with her stomach. She was very weak now, I actually think I broke her rib.

" You may be better then me, but Eggman will get you. I swear." She hissed as she called her extreme gear, she hopped on and rode off leaving a trail of red as she did. I ran after her but stopped. I bleeding slightly on my hip, but I was too angry to care now.

"Blade, who was that?" I heard Tails call behind me. I felt ashamed to be related to her.

"She....she is my sister, Sycthe." I said without turning to him.

" Scythe...." He said lost in thought.

"Never mind that Tails, she need to go to the hospital!" Amy snapped.

"No, I'll be fine." I said. "No, look at your pants!" She argued I saw through the dark color they where slightly red. I sighed knowing I had no choice.

Once there the same doctor gasped when she saw me standing there, Amelia I belive.

"Oh dear, what happened now?!" She said frantically. " Oh yeah, I uhhh, hurt my leg." I said plainly.

"Oh dear, come here." She said leading me to a room. She exaimined me, I actually got cut, she stitched it up and cleaned it, she said I could go home anytime, just take some pain killers.

I turned to leave when she said, "Wait, I want you to meet someone." She called, I turned around only to see the one who had caused my first injury,Genie. I just pretended like I never even knew her.

" Blade this is my daughter, Genie." Amelia said motioning to the cat beside her. I don't think she reconized me.

"Umm, hello, Genie, pleased to meet you." I said as sweetly as possible.

"Hello, your name is Blade right?" She asked with a smile. " Yes that would be me." I said. Eventually we started a convesation and I actually liked it.

"Are you joining the tournament?" She asked.

"Yeah. You?" I asked. "Naw its all to fancy for me, I figure I better not." She said. "Oh well thats cool, well it was nice meeting you." I said getting ready to leave, I supposed to be home in an hour and Amy was waiting.

"Oh okay, hope you feel better soon. See you at school?" She asked.

"Totally." I said exciting the room. It felt like I knew her all my life.

Amy was in the waiting room I could tell waiting this long was killing her.

"Blade! Holy crap, why where you in there so long!?" She yelled.

" Chill Amy, I fine, I just met someone." I said. "Holy crap its a guy isn't it! Tell me everything, what was he like? Was he cute?" Amy bombared me with questions, everyone was staring so I covered her mouth, rather annoyed.

"Amy, no! It was a girl from school, calm down." I said irritated.

"Ohhh..." She said blushing like mad. "Come on, we better go now everyones waiting." I said. She nodded and we rode off to our house. I took a pain killer, I didn't want to admit it but it hurt, a lot.

I called everyone telling them I was fine, I also got Genie's number too. So that was good, hopefully tomarrow we can do something. I just fell asleep on the couch to tired to move.


	11. Blaze the Cat

Chapter 11- Blaze the Cat

Blade's P.O.V.

I woke that morning with slight pain, but the worst thing is that I was just tired. So I laid back down and took a nap.

Amy's P.O.V.

I silently woke from my bed to see Blade still asleep, so as quietly as I could I went downstairs, she must be tired. I wasn't hungry yet so I on the couch to read, I had to wake her up because Blade fell asleep on the couch. I tired focusing on the book, but just couldn't. I had too much to theink about, Why did Sycthe attack Blade?, is she jealous?, What did she mean by 'Eggman will get you, I swear.'? So many unanwsered questions. And the tournament started today at three...I hope she'll be able to race, I now she can race better than just neck and neck with Sonic. I sighed and turned on the tv. It was the news, more on the tournament.

"You've seen the first competitors, heres some more!" The announcer said it showed pictures of them with a pose, Blaze the Cat, Rouge the Bat, Shade the enchida, and lastly.....Sycthe the Hedgehog... My eyes went wide, I wasn't thinking straight. I ran up the stairs screaming, "BLADE BLADE WAKE UP YOU HAVE TOO SEE THIS!!!" Over and over. She woke up and jumped into a defensive position. I grabbed her hand and gragged her down the stairs, now it was talking about other competitors so she got a glass of water, when Sycthe popped up she spit out the water in the mouth, nearly chocking.

"I KNOW RIGHT, THATS SOOOOO CRAZY!" I said, okay now I couldn't stop yelling like that.

"STOP YELLING, THIS IS SERIOUS!" She yelled. "OKAY!" I yelled back. "I SAID STOP!" She yelled. "I KNOW!" I yelled. I she noticed she was still holding her cup of water, she flung the cup's liquid at me, soaking my face.

"I probabaly need that." I said, water dripping from my face. She crossed her arms if to say, duh. "I know." She said instead. She suddenly stopped and dropped the cup, she got her phone out and started dialing. Good thing it was a plastic glass.

When I heard a faint hello, she started talking. " Sonic, turn on you tv to the news, NOW." She commanded. 'Wha-" I heard faintly, "JUST DO IT!" She yelled. There was a yell from Sonic, probably to turn on the tv. "Oh....my......god." I heard him. ''I know." She breathed. Right now they were comparing Blade and Sycthe.

"What do we do?" She asked. "I guess just wait till the right time." I heard Sonic say. She took a deep breath before responding, "Okay." And she shut the phone.

"Well?" I asked. She grumbled and sat down with her arms crossed, "He said to wait." She grumbled.

"Well how about we do something, ya know to get your mind off of things?" I suggested.

"Okay." The her face lit up, "Can I invite some people?" She asked. "Of course, who do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Ohh just ya know, Genie the Cat." She said lost in her dialing. "Ohhh alright." I said. "Can we go to the mall?" She asked. "Sure." I said.

She contiued talking until she shut her phone, "She'll meet us there." She said. And with that she ran upstairs, she brushed her teeth and quills and got dressed in a dark blue shirt with black patterns and a black belt with light blue jans and black sneakers, her hair was also held back by a black headband. "Ready!" she said waiting for me. I sighed and got my hot pink coat. She grabbed her gear.

"Wait don't you want to drive?" I asked confused. "Naw its to slow." She said hopping on. "Well you comin or what?" She asked smirking. I just shook my head with a smile and grabbed my pink gear.

She rode outside once she saw me she was gone in a flash, man shes a speed demon, kinda like a certian blue hedgehog I know... I lost my train of thought picturing his face, I shook my head trying to focus. I ran, jumped on my gear, and was off. Once there I saw Blade leaning up against the wall, with a light blue cat beside her, waiting for me. Once Blade saw me she ran over.

"Amy where were you? We were here for like ten minutes!" She asked. Man I was zoned that long...

"Oh just got a little distracted..." I said trying not to blush. "Oh well, come on lets go." Blade said going in with her gear.

I sighed following her with my gear in hand. I saw Blade on her gear hovering around.

"Blade what are you doing?! You're not supposed to ride that in here?!" I scolded. "Do you see a sign saying you can't cause I don't...so that must mean you, can." She smirked, curse her rebellious attitude. ( Genie is owned by Frost the hedgehog by the way.)

"Genie hop on." She said and Genie obeyed. "Are you sure this is safe?" She asked. "No, but hey your moms a surgeon slash doctor, whats the problem?" She joked. I sighed, if I wanted to lose them I wouldn't have gotten on my board, I had no choice but to keep up with them, on my board.

Blade was accelerating now, I struggled to keep up while weaving through the crowds of people, Blade was a good reflector and light on her feet, she was weaving in and out with seeminly ease, once there was a break in the crowd, I caught up to her.

"Blade slow down your going to run into someone!" I shouted. Genie switched to my fear and it was rather difficult with two people. She flipped around, still moving away from me.

"Me? Run into some? Please Amy, like I could do that." She said before turning back, I noticed a lavender cat in her way.

They both screamed as the collided, I imediently hopped off my board and ran to help, Genie folloing me. Blade was now on her back next to the cat stranger, who were both laughing there heads off.

"Oh my god........That was awesome!" Blade breathed gathering her board and helping up the cat.

"Look I'm sorry." Blade said through laughter. The cat on the other hand was trying to act angry desbite the laughing.

"Y-you shouldn't be riding those in here! I-i should report you to secirity." She tried to threaten. Blade was the real threat though.

"Yeah, yeah, you probably should...But how could they catch us anyway?" She said rather cockily. "By the way, names Blade." She added.

"Yeah you're probably right, but that can't stop me from burning you to ashes!" The cat joked making balls of fire appear in her hand.

"Ha ya right." They laughed, Genie was already laughing and I reaized I was fighting not to laugh.

"Byt he way, my name is Blaze, Blaze the Cat." She said.

"Ohh my gosh, you shouda seen your faces from here!" Genie laughed, having a hard time breathing.

"Shoot, come on before the notice what happened." Blade said tugging on our arms. We just ate in the food court, trying to act natural.

" Hey Blaze, we're going shopping and stuff, I figure I kinda own you one. Why don't you join us?" I said. She thought it over.

"Sure, I'd like that." Blaze said.

"Alright." Genie exclaimed. Once done eating we walked down the shoping stores, when Blade stopped in front of on, it was called, "Ancient books."

"Hey lets check this out." Blade said entering the store. "Hey-" I was about to stop her, but it was to late. We all looked at each other and headed inside the store, only to find Blade in these two ancient looking books.

"Hey whats that?" Genie asked.

"Well this on is kinda cool, its to translate your name into what in means in ancient greek, like the gods and stuff, and this on is all about midevil time spells, pretty crazy right?" She said.

"Hey the one the names is kinda cool." Genie said. "Yeah and I could see if any of those spells work." Blaze added. "I don't think so guys, there really old books." I protested, "Come on Amy it's just a book or two, what could it hurt." Blade said walking up to the cashier.

"Hey tell ya what, I'll give you these two books for the price of one." The cashier said to Blade with a smile.

"Really? Thanks." Blade said handing over some money. "Anytime miss." He said as we walked out the door, we continued shopping but Blade was hooked on those books she got. When we tried on clothes, I tried on some dress and we ask her how we look, she wouldn't even look and then mumble a "Great." or a "That looks cute.". I finally got so frustrated I grabbed the book from her and stuffed it into my purse.

"Hey!" She yelled, "Give it!" She added.

"No, now go try on some clothes!" I said. She just glared. "I'll give them back if you try some on..." I baited. She huffed.

"Hey Blade you should try this on, it'll look nice on you." Genie said holding up a beautiful black dress that would come down to about her knees with blue stitch pattens, it even came with a black choke with a blue gem on it and blue earings and headband.

"Guys, I couldn't afford that, and where am I going to wear it." She protested.

"Come on the spring dance is coming up this week anyway! You'll love it, I swear. And its on sale." Blaze said.

"Oh yeah, oh my gosh guys, I have to have something good to wear!" I said running through all the red and pink dresses.

"What about you two?" She asked.

"I already have a dress, besides this is your dress!" Genie said. "Yeah me too." Blaze said. They finally shoved her in the dressing stall and threw her the dress, she sighed before putting it on. After a few minutes she came out, the dress was beautiful.

"Ohh my gosh Blade! That is so you!" Blaze said her hazel eyes lighting up. Blade looked over herself in the mirrior.

" I don't know you guys." She hesitated. I had found a dress of my own. "Blade you are getting that dress, now!" I demanded. She was unfazed by my command.

"Fine." She gave in. After we paid we went home, it was still early and we had all day left.


	12. The Babylon Rouges

Chapter 12- The Babylon Rouges.

Blade's P.O.V.

We got to Amy's house and I gently laid down the new dress, I looked at it with interest. I sighed before picking it up and hanging it in the closet. I didn't even have a date yet...plus I never new about it. and I don't know any boys... Don't tell Amy but I have been secrectly sneeking out at night and heading to Tail's work shop, I wanted to make her a gift, a new gear, one specialy made by me, and I had just finished it. Thats why I have been waking up so late, I figured since she took me in and all, I owe her. And her board it getting so old and rusty. So far it is shaped like mine, but of course light pink, I also painted hot pink designs on it, and it shot out pink energy to match, and when she boosted she would produce hot pink. I produce black with a hint of blue. I am going to give it to her before we leave for the tournament. I changed into my newly washed and sewn gear cloths and pulled my hair into a low pony, then setting my blue gear glasses on my head. I grabbed hers and my gear and walked down the stairs.

There she was putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She looked over to me.

"Oh hey Blade, watcha got there?" She asked.

"Well I made you this, for the competition." I started. "Your old board, was well, kinda old, so I made you this." I said handing it to her.

"I-I-" She stammered, and then she suprised me, she hugged me like I saw her hug Sonic, bone crushing. "Thank you Blade, this is really nice." She exclaimed. This was really awkward for me, I kinda stood there frozen, before gently putting my arm around her.

"Oh well...glad you like it." I said a little awkwardly. " My question is where did you find the time to make this?" She asked, I was kinda hoping she wouldn't ask that question...

"Well......" I hesitated trying to find the right words. "I kinda snuck out while you were sleeping..." I said quickly, but she caught it.

"Ohh thats so sweet if you Blade, just for me!" She squealed. Her face turned into happy, before she read the awkwardness on my face, then it turned into a small frown.

".....You're not used to this kind of stuff.......are you?" She said referring to all the gift giving and hugs.

"....Not where I came from....but once eggman did let me go hang out with some gangsters for a mission, there we had fist bumps, but that was about it." I said. She looked at me in confusion. I guess she had no idea what that was....

"Blade, its a long ride, even with these gears, so I would pack some water and maybe something to eat, they have food and water were we're going but, just in case." She said taking a bag and putting some water and a few sandwichs in it.

"On the contrary, I added a few things to these boards, you can go up to two times faster, just as fast as the Babylon Rouges, I also equipped Sonic, Tails, an Knuckles boards as well. So we should get there before nightfall, unless you want to slow down." I said.

"Ohh thats good, at least we'll have a fair chance." She said as she closed the bag and slung it on her shoulder. Once outside I jumped on my gear, and Amy and I sped off to the jungle, where the first race was being held.

Amy's P.O.V.

We rode for at least a solid hour, and Blade was right I can already sense how faster we are now. Now you could see little patches of dark grass, what you always see when you are entering the forest, I wonder if she can handle all these trees? Soon enough thin trees soon crowded our way, we have to swerve in bewteen them to get to the other side. She soon disappeared from my view, she entered the maze of trees, I was swiftly doging mine with little speed. I soon saw her ahead of me out of the maze, I saw a scratch on her face, must have been one with a long branch. She sped on gazing at the race track, it was all natural.

"Amy...Is this all natural?" She asked. "Yes belive it or not, it is how they found it, they just painted on it and added the air stops and signs, for tourism." I said.

"Wow, amazing." She gasped. "Yeah." I added. And she went on with another glance at the track. Up ahead there was three bird creatures, the Babylon Rouges, looking as if they owned this place. Blade stopped and hopped off, picking up her board as she did.

"Hey there, girly, and goth girl, you think you can win, try it." Jet laughed, being his cocky self. I could see Blade's eyes flash in anger.

"Ha, funny! I almost thought you were serious, just don't be disappointed when I kick your feathered butt!" She mocked. Jet rolled his the purple swallow eyes sparked in intrest.

"Hey, thats an unusal board you got there." Wave said eyeing Blade's extreme gear.

" Made it." Blade said plainly. "Hmmm, but is it good enough to win....I guess we'll see." She said turning it away. Blade just glared and turned to me, I saw the determination on her face.

"Your not going to give them mercy are you?" I asked with a smirk, "Not in this lifetime." She said. It was strange Sonic wasn't here yet, usually he's always the first here.

"Competitors, the race starts in ten minutes, please gather at the starting line when your ready." A voice over the monitor said. Suddenly Blades eyes wet wide and she pulled me aside from anyone else.

"Amy thats Eggman's voice! That means Scythe _has_ to be here too!" She whispered." I know." I said. "Well?! What do we do?" She asked in a panicy voice.

"Just avoid her for now." I said. She took a deep breath and headed towards the racing line.

"Racers, to the finish line!" The voice ordered, everyone who wasn't up there, hurried to the line, Sonic,Knuckles,and Tails were here after all.

"Racers....get ready." The voice said then a robotic voice started counting down, at one Blade and I were off, she was in front of me and was almost passing Storm. At this Storm's eyes went wide, he started trying to hit Blade, but Blade dodged and that caused him to faceplant the ground, green moss in his mouth, Blade laughed. She charged up energy to jump, and jump at a great hieght, doing massive combos as she did.

I followed her, not as much speed but just as much air. I saw her grind on a rail, passing Wave who almost fell off her board by not paying attention. I could feel her smirking, Jet was just in front of her now.

"Ha, you think you can win! I have to admit you've improved Blade." Jet mocked. "I'm not with him anymore." I heard her say. I knew she was referring to Eggman. The hopped off the rail, and Blade used her boost, making black aura around her, abling her to attack Jet, she kicked him and jumped into the air spin kicking him and stealing his rings, alowing her first place. Jet swerved a bit before crashing, I passed him and sped up to Blade, Sonic following closely.

"Nice, you totally laid him out." Sonic said coming beside her. "Only showing him where he belongs, in last place." She said, kinda of out breath.

" But that was still awesome." I said laughing. SHe proved to be a hard competitor when racing, Jet boosted near us, he yelled. "If you think you can just get rid of me that easily, your very _very _wrong!" He laughed, Wave and Storm by his side. Wave boosted and attack me It made me slow down a bit, but I quickly recovered, Storm went for Blade, but I could see she was not afraid, and Storm seemed to be intimidated by her furious blazing eyes. She couldn't outfight this muscle head but she could easily outwit him, so she swerved through the trees, I could not see them but I could here him saying 'Ouch!' as he got him by trees. Jet went after Sonic they were well matched and could not shake ethier off of them.

Wave kept pursuing me, but then I saw Sycthe just bellow Blade, ready to pounce, Blade was trying to avoid her and get ahead of her but she could not. I boosted on Wave smacking her with my hammer. Sonic had now stalled Jet momentarly, and was dashing towards Scythe, who had Blade cornered, He spin dashed onto her, making her cry out in pain and loose balance, Blade took the advantage she finished her off witha good kick in the gut, causing her to fall off, bouncing on the ground before skidding to a stop.

We passed the final finish line Sonic placed 1st, Blade got 2nd, and I got 3rd. Following with Knuckles, Jet, Wave, Tails, and Storm, and then some of Eggman's goons.


	13. The Second Race

Chapter 13- The second race

Blade's P.O.V.

I sped past the finish line feeling quite proud, not because of what I finished in because I got to lay out that cocky green hawk. Yes I said it, I stopped and hopped off my gear grabbing it in the process. Everyone high fived each other as the Rouges made there way too us.

"Hey girly, you got lucky this time, I have to admit, your light on your feet, but next time, you'll be eating our dust." Jet mocked pointing a finger at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah okay, but next time I lay you out, you won't get back up." I threatened between gritted teeth, giving them a glare that made them cringe.

Wave scoffed and quickly turned away, nose in the air as she walked towards their groups little space.

" Sure girly, we'll see you at the finish line, maybe." Jet waved as he stalked towards where Wave was. I rolled my eyes once more before turning around and making my way through a glaring crowd of Knuckles,Amy,Sonic,and Tails.

Just then many a adult reporter almost tackled me to the ground, she was a green hedgehog.

"Oh excuse me Blade, may I ask you a few questions?" She asked, before I could answer she started hitting me with questions.

"So Blade, you did pretty good today, even wreaking the lead champ, tell me, have you ever competed before?" She asked.

"No first time." I said trying to walk by her, she moved in front of me.

"Really, isn't that fantastic. Who made your board?" She asked trying to take it from me.

"Uhh I did." I said, though with Eggman's plans.

"Amazing!" She said, "Hopefully we'll see more of you." She said before hurrying past me to interview Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Tails. I sighed, all this public stuff is already getting on my nerves.

I sighed and sat down in the soft grass, waiting for the rest of them, Amy soon joined me.

"So, how'd your first interview go?" Amy asked. I just glared.

"I see, I know there....disturbing.....at times, but you'll get used to it.....Eventually..." She said at a loss of words.

"Yeah......eventually." I said sarcastically.

Eventually Knuckles and Tails joined us as well.

"Why is Sonic taking so long?!" I said bored.

"He's the hero of metropolis, they always want him." Tails explained, I sighed with boredness.

Eventually they let him go, then they moved to the rouges, I pricked my ears, trying to listen to what they where saying. I could faintly hear them.

"So what did you think about the race?" She asked.

"Please, childs play, next time they won't get it so easy." Jet smirked.

"Really, cause by the shock on your face when you got wiped out by Blade sure wasn't my thought." She said, he glared.

"So speaking of her, what do you think of the new competitor?" She asked.

"Hmm beginners luck I'd say." Wave smirked.

"Really, she seems pretty good in her footwork." She said.

"Hmm she may think she's all that, but when she loses in the next race, don't be suprised." Storm laughed as they stalked away. I wanted so badly to smack them, but I didn't, bad publicity.

I sighed,as we set up camp, Amy and I were in one tent, Sonic,Knuckles, and Tails in the other. I ate my food we had and then sat around the fire, watching the firey blaze dance in the night sky.

"He you did really good today." A voice spoke as I turned around, ready if it was an enemy. Instead I saw a black hedgehog with red streaks, golden rings, and black and white sneakers, he was wearing a red shirt with black baggy jeans. Someone I hadn't seen before.

"Ohhh, hello.....thanks..." I said as I slowed my heart rate down.

"No problem, I know your name..My name is Shadow, the hedgehog." He added as he sat beside me.

"So you a racer or what?" I asked feeling a bit awkward.

"Naw I just watch." He said he had a gruff voice. I looked up at the stars.

"Well maybe I'll see you around sometime." He said after getting up I hadn't realized it, but we had been talking for almost thirty minutes.

"Alright, see ya." I said looking at him as he walked into the forest. I sighed and put the fire out, and walked into the tent, and fell asleep in no time.

_'Blade, Blade, wake up Blade, wake up.' I heard a faint voice, but nodded it off._

_**'B**lade! WAKE UP!' I loud voice screeched in my ear._

I let out a slightly loud yelp and sat up from my bed, an glaring Amy was above me.

"Blade you better get ready, that is unless you wanna race!" She said. I rubbed my eyes and got up, I brushed my teeth and quills and put on my racing outfit and got my gear, I yawned before grabbing my gear glasses and putting them on my head. I sighed and headed outside, where the interviewer was waiting.

"Good morning Blade, do tell me, what do you think about today's race?" She asked.

"All I know is they better bring their A game." I said before gathering my stuff and hopping on my board to travel to the next destination, Coral Cove. It wasn't as far as last time but, still, pretty far. I soon met up with Amy who was just ahead, I also noticed Scythe appearently being with the Rouges'.

I sighed but sped to match with Amy.

"Finally sleepyhead, I was beginning to think you forfitted." She teased, I scoffed. "Yeah, I was, but decided against it." I said sarcastically.

Soon after we came across sand, meaning we were entering Coral Cove, soon enough coral plants of all different colors soon were visual, then you could also see the water, and waves gently sloshing around.

"Alright racers, they competition is about to begin!" Eggman's voice said with some excitement.

We headed to the starting line. "Alright, the race will begin n two minutes." He called as many other racers ran to the starting line, those were the longest two minutes ever.

"five....four...three...two..one....GO!" His voice yelled, and we were off. The babylom rouges and Scythe were first out, then me and sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Tails followed. I saw a grinding rail and took it, landing smack in the middle of the rouges, they cornered my in, then all at once attacked. I fell to the ground, bouncing a bit, but before I could stop or lose my gear I grabbed it and flipped on, I had sand in my hair, but that really didn't matter, Sonic was ahead of me now, quite a bit, I hissed and used my boost. I attacked one of Eggman's goons and jumped into the air, landing on a grind rail. The rouges were just below me, in their little posse. The rail led my in the water, to an underwater part of the track, I held my breath and rose out of the water, landing in front of the babylon rouges, soaking wet I coughed up some water and jumped off a ramp, which made me land in sallow water, suprisingly I could still race on the water, hovering above it and making a white trail of water trace my trail.

I used the waves as advantages and rode them like I was surfing them, Sonic and Tails were just ahead now, I heard Jet yell and speed up. Soon he met me.

"Hmm I see you can handle a little water, but watch out for Jaws!" Jet laughed as he passed me, followed by Wave and Storm. I thought about what he meant by "Jaws." When I saw a dorsal fin in the water next to me, I gulped. It _was_ a shark!  
I yelped as the mighty beast rose from the water, his huge teeth open, ready to swallow me whole. My eyes went wide but I leaped out of the water, landing on the sand just in time before it got close enough, my heart rate slowed as I saw him sink back into the water.

"And Blade bearly escapes the shark! And is now gaining speed, nothing can stop her." The announcer said. I wasn't done ye, I still had some Rouges to pass, I sped ahead, riding on their turbulance, soon I could see their small figures riding ahead, catching up with Sonic.

I let the black aura take over me as I sped forward, I jumped and dashed right into Jet, attacking him in the process, just before he fell to the ground I saw his face twist in anger and shock, I waved at him before nailing Storm and Wave, sending them down as well. I was neck in neck with Amy now, she smiled at me, I smiled back and caught a grind rail. It took me over the finish line, and the race was over. (Note that the races are only one lap long, considering I couldn't write that long)

As I passed the babylon rouges were right behind me, and Amy barley passed them.

"Sonic 1st place, Knuckles 2nd place, Tails 3rd place, Blade 4th place, Amy 5th place, Jet 6th place, Wave 7th place, and Storm 8th place, these are the eight finalists who get to make it to the semi finals!" The announcer said, I had barley made it...... I was beat too, I breathed slowly. I heard Jet let out a loud "No!" When I finished before him.


	14. The Capture

Chapter 14- The Capture

Blade's P.O.V.

Of course I knew the yell had been from Jet. I laughed, "What? Ya underestimate me or something?" I teased. " Maybe I did and maybe I didn't...It won't matter next race." Jet replied. Shadow walked up to me.

"That was a close one. Good Job." He congragulated.

"I know, I thought I was going to get eaten by that shark!" I said. He laughed.

"I doubted that." He said. Today he was wearing blue jeans with a red and black shirt. I saw Scythe glaring at me from a distance. I glared back.

"What?" Shadow asked in confusion. I didn't look at him, just didn't keep my eyes off Scythe.

"Complacation." I answered walking away from her.

"Can I help woth that?" He offered. "No." I mumbled. I walked over to the crew.

"Hey Blade, made it." Knuckles said. I nodded with a smile.

"So what do you think they have planned for the next race?" Amy asked. "Oh I don't know, did you see how they tricked Blade? That shark alost took her out of the race." Sonic said in deep thought.

"Well, wheres the next race?" I asked.

"Some place called Crystle Cavern." Tails implied. I nodded, I tried picturing what it might look like. I sighed deeply.

"There is only two more races in this thing guys." Some else added.

"Well, we will come up with a plan, but its getting late, we should probably catch some Z's for the big race tommarrow." Sonic yawned. I smirked but nodded and headed off to my tent.

"What was that all about?" He asked coming up on my side.

"Just making a plan for tommarrow." I yawned.

"Yeah, well goodnight Blade, hope you do good tommarrow." Shadow said, he kissed me on the cheek and walked off. My eyes went wide in shock, it felt ike a little spark. I've never gotten this feeling before. I smiled as I touched my cheek, I then went to bed. I woke the next morning by the sound of a bird yelping in a nearby tree. I got up and got dressed in my usual gear outfit, I brushed my quills and teeth, and put my hair in a ponytail. I knew it was early but I couldn't sleep. I grabbed my gear and went outside. Amy was silently snoring a bit, I smiled, trying not to laugh.

She must be a deep sleeper because that bird was loud, well to me, but I am always on alert, not really letting myself totally relax. I stepped outside to see the babylon rouges all huddled together, I suspected something, why would they be up this early, to have a team meeting. I used my skills of stealth and silently climbed the tree they where nearby. I perched above them, watching them and listening.

"So Jet whats your plan this time? " Wave asked snottily. "Well Wave, I can't let that little goth girl slip from my winning this time, let alone any of their little gang members. So I have devised an excellent plan." Jet started.

As he continued to talk I figured what he was going to do, my eyes went wide. "Hey, boss I thing there's someone in the trees." Storm's loud voice called, I quickly sprang to the other trees, hidding very carefully.

"What is it Storm, someone in the trees? You idiot! Their isn't anyone in the trees, besides I would have sensed if there were." Jet ranted. I rolled my eyes, I was a good distance away from them now. I had to tell Sonic the news, they were going to destroy our gears. I hopped from the tree down to the soft forest floor. Suddenly Sycthe appeared in front of me.

"Hmm, and I thought I was the bad one, and here you go snooping on others." She smirked. I hissed. "So I thought you liked being bad." I spat.

"I wouldn't talk, since your with the goodie goodies now." She hissed. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I fell to my knees, blood was ozeing like crazy.

"You may be my sister, but that won't stop me from taking you back to Eggman." She said as she pulled the knife from my stomach, I gritted my teeth. I stood up to fight, but before I could lay a finger on her someone hit me over the head and it all went black.

I woke up, I was chained to the wall, feet and arms. I stopped bleeding, but it could easily get opened again, I was in a metal room, no windows, no doors, no nothing. I groaned and sat up.

"Finally, I almost thought you wouldn't wake up." A familer voice said, a shadowy figure above me, I stood up. The figure stepped out of the shadows, it was that black and red hedgehog, Shadow.

I gasped, "No." I whispered to myself, I couldn't belive it, he wasn't bad, not like me.

"Hmm it was so easy to fool you." He said eyeing me. Scythe stepped next to him.

"Get away from him." I hissed. "Why would I?" She said and she kissed Shadow, my eyes went wide and my mouth hung open. I tried breaking the chains, but could not.

"Ohh, did you like my Shadow?" Scythe grinned evily. I growled. "Not this Shadow." I hissed. It broke my heart to see him with her, I felt like crying.

"Aww but don't worry, you'll find someone, someday." She smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Or not." Shadow added slinging his arm around my sisters waist.

She laughed. "Well, that won't be a problem, I mean you'll never see your friends again anyway." She said while Shadow led her into the shadows again. I sighed and laid against the wall. I wanted to die, I wanted to lay down and die. I just let a few tears run down my cheek,but said nothing.

Amy's P.O.V.

I yawned and got up. I rubbed my eyes and got dressed.

"Blade, time to get up." I called while brushing through my hair. No response. "Blade? Blade?" I called. Still no anwser.

"Blade didn't you hear me? Time to get up." I said again throwing the covers from the bed off. No one.

"Blade?" I called worried. I gulped. I ran outside, "Blade!" I called again and again. Suddenly her friend Shadow came out of the trees.

"Oh hi Shadow." I said still looking. "Hi, what are you looking for?" He asked. "Blade. Have you seen her?" I asked. "No, sorry." He said with a hint of worry as his smile formed into a frown. I searched multiple places.

"Sonic!" I called banging on their cabin. "Sonic!" I yelled. Soon I heard a yell of the boys and then the door opened, revealing a very tired looking Sonic.

"What...." He mumbled. "I can't find Blade!" I yelled. he sighed while rubbing his eyes. "Did you look in your cabin?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "Outside?" He asked again. "Yes, I told you. I CAN'T FIND HER!" I yelled. He covered his ears. "Okay! Hang on, I'll get ready and well look." He said before slamming the door, their was muffled talking and then suffling feet. I sighed, I waited outside, with a few minutes Sonic,Tails, and Knuckles busted out the door.

"Alright, we'll cover differant grounds." Sonic ordered. "I'll go through the east side of the forest." Tails called.

"I'll go through the Cove." Sonic called. "I will search the cliffs." Knuckles said. I saw Shadow glare at us under the cover of a bush, he disappeared throught the forest. I squited. I thought for a bit, but then decided to follow him. I silenty followed him, hiding when he turned around. Soon I came across a large building, it had Eggman's face print on it. I gasped, I covered my mouth. I heard a screech. I reconized the voice as Blade's. I gasped again, but turned and hurried as fast as I could to Sonic.

"Sonic!" I yelled. Soon all the boys rushed from the trees.

"G-Guys, I-I know w-where B-Blade is...." I blurted out of breath. "What!? Where!" Tails ordered, I pointed to where I had came from.

I lead them through the path. "Guys, shes been captured by Robotink." I said as we came to the opening. Another scream was heard, IT was Blade!

"Oh no. Guys, we need to save her." I said panincally.

"I know. Come on." Sonic said as he blasted to the building without thinking.


	15. Blade gone Bad

Chapter 18- Blade gone bad

Blade's P.O.V.

It had been almost five hours after my capture, I already had brusies everywhere on my body, blood stained my fur and was staining the metal room around me. I was insanely hungry and thirsty. I was very weak and could hardly move, I knew two things, my sister wanted me dead, and ethier I was going to die, or they were going to turn me bad again, though I was unsure of which they would do. I sighed, I hope it was death, I don't deserve to live after everything I did. Even worse because if they did turn my bad again, it would only mean hurting more insant lives......I used to think being bad was good, which doesn't make sense, because being good, is good. Though I will never truely be good and pure, my life was so much better after Sonic rescued me. I sighed, I was alone in my chamber, for now, it won't be long before they come again and do who knows what to me. My clothes were ripped and torn, my eyes dark and sad, my hair a mess. SOon I heard the door slam open, it made me jump to my feet. Which I regretted because of pain.

"Well well well, look whos up already. I thought you hated seeing us." A voice hissed evily. I hissed, I could not see who it was exactly, but I already knew who it was.

"Go away Shadow." I growled. I thought Shadow liked me, but now I wasn't sure. I knew when I got out he is going to get it.

"Why leave so early, I only just opened the door." He grinned. "Yeah and now you should use that door, to leave." I hissed darkly. He appeared in front of me and caressed my face with his hands, I tried pulling away, but I could not.

"Fiesty and strong, I like that." He purred. I hissed and glared at him. "And you're eyes, like fire." He added. I held my glare. I thought I liked him, but not this Shadow.

He leaned to kiss my cheek, but was interuppted by red light blazing everywhere and a loud alarm. He looked at me once, and released me, then hurried and left me once again, to myself. I sighed for relief. I slowly sank back to the floor.

Sonic's P.O.V.

I hurried down to the building, Blade was my friend and I had to get there fast, who knows what they could be doing to her right now. Knuckles,Tails and Amy followed behind me. I blasted through a few robots, making an alarm go off, great. I circled the building, trying to find where they might put her. I came back to where Amy was.

"Find her?" She asked. "No, but I have a plan." I said as Knuckles and Tails also came by.

"Alright, I will go and look for Eggman, while Amy and Knuckles, you go look for Blade. Tails I need you to get a view from the sky, and warn us if they try escaping." I instructed. They nodded and we sepreated.

Amy's P.O.V.

I hurried to the egde of the building, Knuckles close behind me. Blade wasn't the only one good at sneaking around. I pressed my body to the wall, soon a robot exited the building, making a sliding door open. I waited incase their were more robots, I looked around, and signaled Knuckles to follow me. Inside I was very careful, it was also very dark. I saw some robots coming, Knuckles jumped and grabbed a pipe, I jumped and grabbed his hand and he pulled my up onto the pipe. We stayed quiet and jumped onto some grated floor. Knuckles followed, there we saw Scythe and Shadow talking below us. I gasped silently, Shadow was in this too!

"How is she?" Scythe asked. "Fine, for now. What are we going to do with her anyway?" He asked. "Oh I suppose, ethier kill her or turn her evil again." Scythe anwsered simply. My eyes went wide. Then they flashed to anger.

"I don't know Scythe, shes strong, I'm suprised she hasn't died alreafy, I mean with al the cuts and brusies she has. Maybe she would make a good ally." Shadow replied.

" But then she'll take her place as Eggman's assistant and I'll be stuck with ordering the robots around. True though." Sycthe this is what its about. To get rid of her because her sister was jealous?

"Yeah, but I wanna have some fun with her." Shadow added. I growled. I inspected the rest of the area, there was a many rooms. But the was one room in perticular a room with two guards by the entrance. I signaled Knuckles and pointed at the door, he nodded. I snuck so I was just above them, Knuckles sneakily knocked out the two guards. I then jumped down to the entrance, and as silently as possible, opened the door.

Inside was dead silence and darkness. I motioned for Knuckles to follow me.

"Who's there?" Blade's unusally horse voice called from somewhere in the darkness. "Blade, its me. Where are you?" I asked softly.

"Over here." She called again. I followed the voice, I saw Blade the way I never wanted to see her. She was bloody and beaten.

"Oh Blade." I said softly. Suddenly the door slammed shut. It made me jump.

"Well, what do we have here? Some kids trying to spoil our fun." Sycthe haunting voice growled, suddenly she was in front of me, with Blade in her hands,she stuck something into the back of her neck. She growled in pain. She closed her eyes.

"Sorry but if you came here for Blade, she isn't here anymore." She spat. I widened my eyes, did they just kill her?!

"Blade, attack." Shadow ordered, Blade's eyes shot opened instantly. Her eyes were more deadly looking then they had been before.  
She stood up and her eyes glared.

"Now." Shadow pressed. "Meet the new Blade." Scythe grinned evily. Blade jumped into the air and kicked Knuckles hard in the stomach, sending him off his feet with a grunt.

She spin kicked at me, but I dodged.

"Blade, you don't want to do this." I pleaded. "You're so wrong." She chuckled. She swung her arm at me, I dodged again, she was weaker than usual.

"No I'm not, Blade. You really are a good person on the inside." I insisted. She just looked at me in confusion, but I swear I saw a glance of the old Blade.

"That Fricking hurt!" Knuckles yelled in pain as the pain caught up with him. He rolled around on the floor and Blade continued trying to hit me.

"A little help here would be nice!" I yelled to Knuckles. "Blade listen, this isn't you!" I pleaded. "It isn't?" She stopped a closed her eyes in thought. She had broken the pull of the chip.

"Of course this is you Blade. Now finishe them!" Shadow ordered. She looked at him and then at me. "Didn't you hear me?! Now!" Shadow pressed. Anger flashed in her eyes. And she turned to me and landed a hard punch and kick, I flopped in the floor, she broke off a bar and pressed it to my neck.

"Blade, don't! Think about all the people who you love, all the people who loved you! Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, me, Blaze, Genie, everyone!" I pleaded staring into her fiery eyes. I was getting weaker and losing air.

"Please, Blade.....Please...." I pleaded softly, I could feel myself losing consiousness. The moment my eyes blurred Blade was knocked away by someone. Blade slammed against the wall and then fell to the floor, grunting in pain. There in front of me, was my blue hero, Sonic. My breathing returned to normal.

"Infuriating boy! You have gotten in the way far too much!" Scythe yelled. Blade was slowly getting up, she coughed up a but of blood.

"Don't hurt her! Shes still her on the inside!" I yelled as I pinned Blade down.

She screeched and squirmed in anger.

"Blade listen, look around you. Is this what you want?" I asked she looked around, Knuckles was fight Shadow and was losing, Sonic was battling Scythe in a furious rage, and Tails was trying his best to help, it was a raging chaos.

"No..." She whispered softly. My eyes filled with tears several dipped onto Blade. "W-What?" I stuttered.

"You are right, I don't want this." Blade said. There was a bright flash as Blade blacked out from fighting and Sonic used chaos control, briefly blinding them, I got my chance. I hauled Blade's body onto my back and scurried out of the building, I got on my board and rode to my house. Blade had her board, I could only hope Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were okay...


	16. Blade reveals herself

Chapter 19- Blade reveals herself

(A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I was having some technical issues with my Computer.)

Amy's P.O.V.

I hurried through the forest as fast as I could, who knows when they'll figure out I took Blade. I heard a crack of a stick and I swear I saw a shadow.  
I hurried and laid Blade's limp body under the cover of a bush, and crouched beside her. I squinted trying to figure out how it was, I breathed a sigh of relief when Knuckles appeared though the darkness, scarred and bruised, I could tell it hurt, but he was playing it tough.

"Amy?" He called softly. I rose out of the bushes. "Yes Knuckles." He jumped in suprise, but then relaxed when he saw it was me.

"Where's Blade?" he asked. I grunted as I struggled to lift her weight. "Here." I said leaning her up against a tree.

"Why are you here? Should you be helping Sonic." I asked. "Yeah, but I think Shadow and Sycthe are done for now that Sonic used Chaos Control, and I figured you could carry her all the way to your house on your own." He answered.

"B-" "He'll be fine Amy, he always is, he's smart, he'll run if he has too." Knuckles cut me off. He was refering to Sonic. I sighed, he was right. I was worried, and he is _always _okay....

"Well, you gonna stand there, or are you going to help?" I asked putting a hand on my hip and glanced at Blade. He sighed and picked her up like she was nothing, I huffed and we headed to my house. It was night now, if we kept traveling we would be at my house at dawn the next day.

It seemed like a century before we arrived, Knuckles put Blade on my couch and I jumped on the other, I was so tired. I fell asleep quickly, soon after I heard the door open, I figured Knuckles was going back to help Sonic.

* * *

I woke back up early the next night, the sun was just barely up, and the light was scarce. I groaned and got up, I peered over to the couch, Blade was not there, like she was after I went to sleep. Then a terrible thought hit me.

_What if the door opening was Sycthe...and she took Blade!_

Having that thought still in my mind, I hurriedly opened the door and ran to the river, there a saw footsteps. I followed them curiously. I looked around at where the tracks stopped, there standing at the cliff that led to the ocean, was Blade, still barely clothed and beaten. I knew she knew I was there, but she didn't even turn, her back was facing me. Her black highlights were fading a bit, so they shone grey.

"Blade..." I barely said. "Hi Amy." She said, her voice horse, but better. "Blade.....I-" "Don't even think about it." She hissed suddenly. I was going to apoligize.

"Its all my fault you guys got hurt, I should be the one apologizing...." She said softly. "No Blade-" She covered her ears. "Stop it. Just please..." She begged.

"Come on, you need to get clean or see a doctor." I said finally. "No, I'm fine." She protested. "Blade, your bruised, bloody, and barely clothed!" I yelled.

"I told you...I'm fine." She said coldly. I knew she wouldn't give in, so I sat down in the grass. I closed my eyes. Suddenly a shadow washed over me, I blinked my eyes open, Blade was standing next to me, staring down at my with intense eyes, her front side was even worse than her back.

"Amy........W...What if I had a secret, that I never told anyone..." Blade said, staring hard into my eyes.

"Well, I guess I would tell someone who you trust." I advised, I secretly hoped to know her secret. She looked out to the sun for a moment, she sighed and turned back to me, keeping me in place with her eyes.

"Can I trust you?" She asked with seriousness. " Yes." I said finally. She sighed and sat down in the grass next to me, her hair hiding her eyes.

"W-what if...if I was someone else, someone who I'm not." Blade said staring at the sun. "Blade, what are you getting at?" I asked.

" You know that girl...Kodi, right?" She whispered twirling her hair. "Yeah, why?" I asked. She stood up. "Because....I'm Kodi." She said looking away.

"W-what?" I stammered. "Look at me Blade." I ordered, her face whipped around. "I am Kodi, its my alter ego, when I was with Eggman, I went to school undercover as 'Kodi', the main thing is.....That isn't me okay, this is me." She breathed. "I am tough and intimidating, I won't hesitate to fight anyone." She said.

I sat there, and thought for a long time. My mind flashed pictures of Kodi, and then Blade. They did look a lot alike, Blue fur with black highlights, same style of clothes.....But Kodi's eyes were blue not firey red.

"B-" "I got contacts to make my eyes blue." She interuppted me. "Wow.....But I could never picture you any other way." A said finally, she looked at me like I was crazy.

"You mean you wouldn't want me to be different, well behaved, nonviolent, and doesn't have a harsh temper?!" She asked with much confusion and a bit of harshness.

"Of course, inside I always did like your fiestyness and violent side." I said truthfully.

"Oh......I guess I always thought that.....ya know. You'd like me better if I wasn't that way." "And then again maybe I'd be different if I wasn't with Eggman." She said.

"No no no, never would I like you more if you were different, and I doubt Eggman could have influenced you into the way you are, your born as who you are." I said shaking my head.

"Sorry, It's just....sometimes I think, that the world would be better if I wasn't bad....You know, like everything would be better off, I wouldn't have stolen the gun, I wouldn't have you guys risk your lives to save me from my god awful sister...." She said deep in thought.

"Blade you only think negative. Think about all the people you met, all the places you been, if you hadn't been rescued by Sonic, or even joined Eggman, it woulda never happened." I argued. She closed her eyes as if she was picturing everone.

Genie,Blaze,Sonic,Knuckles,Tails,Cream and Cheese, even Shadow and Sonic's little cousin, and me....everyone she ever met, everyone who cared for her. She opened her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess your right, come on, I don't wanna be in rags forever." She said as she started walking towards the house. I smiled and followed her, once inside she took a shower and got dressed into a jean skirt with black leggings and a blue and black shirt, her hair was in a blue headband, and she was tending to her cuts and bruises. You could see her many battle scars on her arms,legs, even on her face, which was clear, until she was captured by Shadow that was, now she had a long scar that started at her eye and went all the way down to her cheek.

She wrapped herself in bandages, she had her golden ring earrings in, they weren't the big ones, just the little ones. She was now fumbling with her cell phone.

"Twenty missed calls and 30 missed text!" She said her eyes going wide, there was a lot of her flipping the keyboard out and texting.

"Hey Blade, I think you should get a job." I blurted out. She looked at me then continued rapidly pressing the buttons. "What kind of job?" She asked without even looking.

"Well your good at sneaking around and staying quite, I was thinking maybe you should be a spy for the goverment." I said.

"Really?" She asked with almost no interest. "Yeah." I said. After a few more minutes she closed her phone and slipped it into her pocket.

"Hey I'll do it, as long as I get the black into my hair again." She agreed opening the door and stepping outside.

She wanted to go now, I sighed and went outside walking beside her on the street.

"Are you seriously gonna do it _now." _I said with disbelief. "Of course, besides I am in serious need of some darkened hair right now." She said.

"Alright. But you know you might not get the job." I warned. "Ohh don't worry, I'll get the job." She said, almost as if she was planning something devious.

We went to the mall and she got new black put in, then we arrived at the goverment building.

"Alright, you stay right here." She ordered. "Okay fine, but don't do anything reckless!" I called as she shut the door. Though I swear she said, "It isn't promise." From the inside of the building. I sighed, I leaned against the brick building waiting, I waited for about an hour, texting and getting real bored. After a while longer she burst though the doors.

"So...did you get it?" I asked yawning. "Uh huh." She said. I was shocked, thats a hard job. "And?" I asked. "I am gonna get my first assignment on Monday." She said rather proudly.

"Wait....you didn't beat up the job interviewer did you?" I asked. "Nope." She awnsered plainly. "Alls I hafta do is do my assignment with some chick named Rouge, who is supposed to aid me since I'm 'new' at doing this kinda stuff." She said making fake quotes with her fingers.

"I see....Good for you." I said, and with that we walked home and Blade sat on the couch and took a nap, soon later I went to bed.


	17. The Last Chapter

Chapter 17- The Last Chapter

Blade's P.O.V.

I groaned, my phone was vibrating inside my pocket, it tingled and refused to let me sleep. I forced myself to open my eyes, I out the ohone on speaker and sat it on my lap.

"Blade?" Sonic's voice blurted though my phone.

"What do ya want Sonic, can't you hear me sleeping!" I groaned loudly. I heard chuckling in the backround,no doubt Tails and Knuckles.

"Shut up Knuckles and Tails, it ain't funny to disturb someone when there sleeping, expesically _me_." I growled into the phone, they stopped laughing.

"Yeah, sorry about that Blade." Sonic apoligized. "Its cool, sure are glad to hear your voice again though." I said.

"Yeah yours too, the way you took that beatingI thought you woulda bled to death." He said.

"So....Where are Sycthe and Shadow?" I asked softly.

"Gone, they won't be bothering you anytime soon." Sonic reasured.

"Hey, thanks....for everything." I thanked them with a light voice.

"Hey, anytime Blade." He called.

"So got any good scars?" I asked. "Yeah I got a few now, that Sycthe puts up a good fight, sounds like someone I know. How about you?" He asked.

"I got tons." I said. "I bet many fights you fought." He replied. I yawned.

"Tired? You should get some rest Blade, see you in the morning." Sonic called. "Wait." I called. "Good night Blade." Was the only thing he said before hanging up. I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket. I sighed and fell back asleep.

It wasn't long after we I awoke again, but Sonic was sitting on the couch with my feet on his lap, Tails and Knuckles were also in the living room.  
I linked my eyes opened and rubbed them to see if they really where here.

"Morning Blade, see you got you bandages." Knuckles teased. "Shut up Knucklehead." I teased.

I looked at Sonic, he had many brusies and cuts, some where still bleeding. "Looks like you could you some too Sonic." I said throwing the first aid kit at him.

"Yeah, thanks." he said as he began mending himself. "Hey two tail Tails, whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing now that their gone." He said smiling. I sighed with relief.

So their's my story, I eventually graduted from high school, still with my job for the goverment, and now I'm planning to go to college. I still do extreme gear racing.

Amy, well Her and Sonic hooked up, they graduated and Amy started her very own Cafe. Sonic on the other hand finished high school, and continued to save the world from whatever there may be. Tails graduated a few years after us, he became a excellent inventor and machanic, and he met his soul mate Cream, who worked as a vet caring for sick animals.

Knuckles gradutaded like the rest of us, he hooked up with Rouge the bat, and he still gaurds that master emerald of his.

I may never be fully good and pure like Amy, I still like picking fights and playing things un-safe, I love my job, and things are good. We still keep in touch and hang out freqently. But there's one thing I'm sure of, I'm sure glad Sonic decided to save me that fateful day....

A/N: Last chapter i know, its short, but hey, what do you expect?


End file.
